Vacío
by Mygara-chan
Summary: Quería gritar hasta ya no poder mas, y así lo hice; grité una y otra vez mientras lagrimas de dolor y enojo se derramaban de mis ojos. -One Shot- Lean y comenten


Hi! Aqui incursiono en el interesante mundo de twilight! pues no mucho que decir, esto lo escribí una noche en la que necesitaba desahogarme y salió en forma de palabras. Woop, aqui vamos

Disclaimer: Twilight... No me pertenece, pero si fuera mio, Breaking Dawn seria muuuy diferente.

**"VACIO"**

Vacío. Era todo lo que podía sentir y en lo que podía pensar. No había nada mas que el intenso vacío en mi corazón en ese momento mientras leía las cartas que él alguna vez me había hecho. Aquella sensación era tan real que casi podía sentirla físicamente perforando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y haciendo sangrar cada pequeña parte de mi alma.

Soledad. Era lo que sentía mientras corría, viendo los árboles alrededor mió como una enorme mancha verdosa, por que incluso estando en mi forma humana, era mas veloz de lo que cualquier corredor olímpico podía soñar. Era tan veloz que era peligroso correr en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia en el que me encontraba, con un gran vació en mi mente, estado que adoptaba como autoprotección, un escudo contra aquellos pensamientos que tanto me lastimaban.

Ni siquiera fui conciente de cómo llegue hasta donde me hallaba en ese momento, un estúpido chupasangre podía haberme matado y yo ni siquiera notarlo, pero mi vida era una desgracia y yo no tenía tanta suerte como para morir. Por eso mismo, al verme a mi misma al borde de aquel acantilado, dudé ¿Qué tal si no moría? ¿Qué tal si solamente era un intento en vano? Tenia una maldita suerte que estaba segura que la vida no me dejaría librarme de mis problemas tan fácilmente. Si me tiraba y sobrevivía, todo el mundo miraría con lastima a la pobre desdichada de Leah.

Por que nadie imaginaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, nadie tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que mi vida era. Todos me veía como la maldita perra desgraciada que le hacía la vida imposible a todos, incluso mi hermano creía que yo era una arpía desalmada.

Cuando Sam me dejo, fue el comienzo del enorme hoyo negro en lo que se convirtió mi vida. Todas las malditas promesas que el me había hecho las rompió junto con mi corazón en mi pedazos, para después ser quemados cuando me entere que era Emily por la que me había dejado. Y los odie mas que nada, por que rompieron mi corazón y ni siquiera les importo, por que de todas las disculpas que habían dado, ninguna fue sincera y por hacerme ver como la bruja cruel de la historia mientras todos idolatraban a Sam, el "Oh supremo Alfa" de la manada"

Y como si eso no fuera poco, ni siquiera la vida me dejo sufrir en paz, por que claro que las cosas fueron difíciles para mi cuando me uní a su estúpida manada, bajo las ordenes del tipo que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos con un montón de hombres estúpidos en mi cabeza, que además, solían verme desnuda cuando perdía el control. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de tener hijos

Pero lo que realmente hundió mi vida por completo fue la muerte de mi padre, el era la única persona que pensé que jamás me dejaría sola. Pero al parecer, mi propósito en la vida es sufrir. Sufrir como nadie sabe ¿Y cual era mi única salida? Hacer sufrir a los demás aunque sea una parte de lo que yo sufrí, por que la vida no es justa ¿Por qué los demás pueden ser felices mientras yo me pudría en la mierda de vida que me toco? Y así fue como me convertí en la persona mas odiada en toda La Push

Incluso los chupasangre me odiaban, por que le grité a su querida bella cuando estaba embarazada del engendro, por que la hice sentir el dolor que ella se merecía sentir, por ser tan egoísta al querer tener a ambos, a Edgard y a Jacob, aun cuando sabía que le hacia daño a los hombres que según ella amaba. Era tan egoísta que lastimaba a todos con sus estupidas decisiones, casi tanto como yo.

¿Por qué lo hice? Por que Jacob me había dado la oportunidad de librarme de Sam, de empezar de nuevo, de dejar atrás ese dolor que me provocaba estar en su cercanía; por que creí que el comprendía mi dolor; por que creí que en el había encontrado algo que yo no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo… un amigo. ¿Y que me gano? Que Jacob me desprecie y me grite, por que nadie puede tocar a la horrible mujer que le hace tanto daño, por que incluso el, Jacob Black, la persona más amble y de noble corazón que he conocido, no puede quererme a mi. En cambio, el único amigo que yo había querido tener, imprimó en el estupido engendro medio vampiro llamado Renesmee, para yo así parar a un lado, olvidada, como parecía ser mi destino.

Pero aun así seguía esperando, ver a alguna de las personas mas importantes venir a mi y decirme que me ama. Aun aforrándome estupidamente a falsas esperanzas que guardaba en el fondo de lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Idiota yo que creía que todavía había algo mas para mi además de dolor y miseria.

La vida me odiaba, estoy convencida de ello. Y a pesar de mis tontas ilusiones, sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien para mi. Y maldita sea, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba, alguien que me amara, que nunca se fuera de mi lado; alguien que me dijera cuanto me quiere pero que no me apuñalara cuando me diera la vuelta; que me abrazara y que reparara las piezas rotas de mi corazón.

Dolor era todo lo que sentía, me invadía y quería gritar, y quería romper algo. Quería gritar hasta ya no poder mas, y así lo hice; grité una y otra vez mientras lagrimas de dolor y enojo se derramaban de mis ojos. Y mientras me tiraba al piso de rodillas, tire mi cabello en desesperación; desesperación que me hizo levantarme y me llevo al borde del acantilado.

No quería el dolor, era insoportable y no podía más. E incluso en ese momento, me desesperaba pensar que matándome les estaría dejando el camino fácil a aquellos que me han hecho daño.

Una puta egoísta.

Eso es lo que era después de todo y no puedo negarlo. Lastimaba a cada una de las personas alrededor mió por que yo sufría, y no me parecía justo que los demás rebozaran de felicidad mientras a mi me ardía el corazón del dolor. Escoria. Eso es todo lo que era, esa era la razón por la que nadie me amaba, ni siquiera era digna de vivir.

Por eso lo hice, me pare en el borde del acantilado y comencé a inclinarme lentamente para dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto, cuando sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura para evitar que cayera - ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Leah? – me preguntó mientras me daba la vuelta para poder encararlo. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas.

- Déjame ir Jacob. Duele – murmuré –. Si realmente te importo déjame liberarme de este sufrimiento – en cierta forma, estaba feliz de que Jacob fuera el que me encontrara, por que de entre toda la gente, el era el único que entendía mi dolor –, por favor Jake – mi voz se quebró, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr, e incluso pude ver como el mismo derramó una solitaria lágrima antes de que su brazo soltara mi cintura.

Su rostro tratando de mantener la compostura fue lo último que vi mientras caía al abismo.

_Bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Triste? supongo que si, muchas de las emociones que estan ahí son las mias propias, la noche - o debería decir, madrugada - que escribí esto, estaba tan mal con mis sentimientos que necesitaba hacer algo, cuando dice "quería gritar y romper algo" fue exactamente una réplica de como me sentía. Claro que mi dolor no es tal como para llegar al suicidio, pero no me sentía como para hacer un final feliz, así que esto el lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Reviews please... aunque sea para decirme "Creo que no deberias volver a escribir en la vida", bueno, despues de mendigar por reviews solo me queda decirles... que tengan un bello año, y que todas las bendiciones del mundo les sean concedidas. ^^_


End file.
